Human Elite
by Retarded Chicken
Summary: The main characters are a nameless boy who is born to fight the Covenant and the second is a Grunt and his story how he tries to switch sides.


Human Elite- Chapter 1 

While Master Chief was battling for control of Halo a different hero emerged on Earth. One fueled by hate and vengeance and love. With his only objective, the complete destruction and annihilation of the entire attacking Covenant force. This hero was forged when the spearhead of the Covenant army attacked Earth. 

            He was not known as an especially tough kid, nor a smart, or a talented one for that matter. He was not overly attractive, or repulsive. Nothing made him stand out from his peers and his family. He merely existed without purpose seemingly. But there was something that no one could see that made him so special. He wasn't seeking a purpose. He was making one. He was creating his own destiny. Deep down, lying in the darkest, most overlooked part of his mind, was where the factory of his purpose was… To destroy. Nothing unparticular, he was just literally born to kill. But with nothing to focus on…he was dead.

            It was Tuesday…just another fucking fun high-school day. Nothing in school mad him feel good. Knowledge only made him bored. After all… what is knowledge that serves no purpose? Garbage…days, months, years…all wasted wading through informational garbage! Years all gone straight down the crapper! Precious time that can never be returned! School ended and so he left. The stench of human decay and despair from the city only infuriated him more. Humans were divine! They were not supposed to live like this! 

            Strangely something caught his attention in the sky as he was walking along a street. He looked up, up pass the signs and advertisement, passed the glowing skyscrapers, up to the dark and cloudy sky. He thought he saw a green light flash. Other people started to look up and become hypnotized by the different colored flashes as well, some purple, some yellow, and the mentioned green. Suddenly a small purple jet came into view, then another, then three more, then, twenty more, then millions of the purple things dropped out of the clouds. 

            I man not to close to him dropped his cell phone screamed at the top of his lungs, "COVENANT!" 

            The thousands of people watching in the street panicked and ran in different drop ships while some others gazed doubtfully or hopefully up. The boy was one of these. It was no more than a minute did his mind registered as the purple jets to be Covenant drop ships. His mind iced over in fear. He couldn't react…he just stood there until a cop started to shake and told him to, "Get the Hell adda here!"

            The boy didn't need to be told a second time, he immediately hightailed it to the highway. He was not stupid oh no. The slums would be the last place for the Covenant to attack. He could hide there, if there was enough time. Many people had tried bolting across the street only to be crushed and/or thrown by the traffic which had not halted yet. He had not even made it to the corner before the drop ships started to fire purple plasma bolts into the crowd. The boy paused, quickly twisted his head around then dove into a apartment building door. He ran past the stairway spiraling up through a door, down a dark hall through another door where he emerged onto a dark, dingy, huge supply lift. Already screams and explosions could be heard coming form outside. The Covenant had wasted no time in starting the extermination of _them_. 

            He realized he didn't have much time so he ran across the rickety metal lift to a control panel where he punched a few buttons. The lift shuddered and groaned but then slowly started to lower itself into the bowels of the city. A floor down he realized he was not the only one who had this idea as three people hurried in. A old woman, she would have to go, a young woman, too bad her death was near, and finally a small boy, pity he was doomed like the rest of them. He really did feel sorry for the boy…his death was just inevitable. They had not gone to six more floors down before the lift just stopped as the fluorescent lights illuminating the shaft went out. A moment later red lights came on. As emergency power was directed to the lift. But still the lift did not fall. He looked around coolly to find a air shaft placed conveniently just in the wall behind him. When the others weren't looking he dove in as he heard a loud explosion and crack as the lift plummeted to the bottom of the shaft. He slowly crawled forward with watery eyes but he refused to look back. 

            He slowly crawled forward as he fell out three feet to and iron-grated floor. Everything seemed to be covered in rust and a thin film of slime.  Almost he felt the grating shake as what seem many feet were running on. _Impossible! No way could they have gotten here so fast!_ He got up and ducked behind a funny smelling pipe as a squad of several grunts wearing black and gray armor trotted past. Then the reason hit him… _TRAITORS!!!_ _Backstabbing sons' a bitches! COWARDS!_ Of course there would be humans stupid enough to open up a back door for the Covenant hoping to live. _Does the survival of the human race mean nothing to them?_ Just their own hides. _I'd rather will my own heart to stop beating then to join that scum!_ And by scum he meant the traitors. To him those who betrayed their own race were lower than the Covenant…or any race for that matter.

            When he shimmied back out into the small tunnel he nearly feel over a lead pipe as long as his arm. He positioned it so it would run the length of the back of his arm so it would be impossible to see from the front. He then changed his pace to a silent jog in the direction of the grunts. _They cannot be allowed to report to their masters. _After all, who could be sure of the vast amount of knowledge that they had gained about Earth. The grunts didn't even hear him coming…

            The grunt at the back of the group suddenly fell silent as its methane mask was pulled off. No one noticed. The same fate followed two more until only three remained, and they were far to close for any more stealth kills. So the boy made due with what he had. He swung the pipe in a horizontal motion, cracking the ribs of one grunt and sending it into the right wall. The two remaining grunts squealed in surprise at having realized there was a human behind them and not the rest of their squad…which cost the center ones life as the top of its skull was caved in by the pipe. The last grunt started to upholster its plasma pistol as it was knocked from his hands. 

*    *    *

             Knap squealed as the alien pushed its foot into his chest. 

            "Where were you going?" the alien screamed.

            Luckily Knap payed attention to the classes in which he was forced to learn the barbaric human language and was actually quite gifted at it. "No where!"

            The human frowned, then pushed his foot harder into Knap's chest and asked calmly, "To whom were you reporting too?" 

            Knap knew the human wasn't going to let him leave so he just asked quietly, "Just take my pistol and shoot me."

            At this the human smiled, "Oh no… I think I'll let you have a deep breath of oxygen."

            Knap freaked out and started thrashing under the humans foot, "Please anything but that! NO!"

            The human didn't respond right away and looked like he was somewhere else for a moment. "I have a better idea, which doesn't involve your introduction to earth's air." Knap stopped thrashing and stared intently at the human. "Do you really want to fight the human race? Tell me the truth because if I even get the feeling that you are lying I will take your mask as a souvenir." 

            Knap froze… No one had ever asked him if he even really cared about the war. Come to think of it, he didn't care. All he wanted was to go home and just rest in his favorite methane filled swampland. Having the new freedom of speech that the human gave him allowed him his own will. Knap looked at the floor and uttered, "No…"

            The human smiled and replied, "Tell your superiors what ever you wish and for you… Find any of your friends that share the same thoughts as you, you _will_ find me three levels bellow this. Bring any who you trust and I will be there." He lifted his foot up and said, "And may God help us all before its too late, until then…"

            Knap smiled and repeated, "Until then." 

            Knap watched the human until it disappeared around a corner before dropping a few info disks through the grating and returning to his journey back to HQ.  

_Well this is chapter 1. If you somehow come up with enough information here to form your own opinion in which the direction of this story is going then feel free to post it. And the random quote of the chapter is, "More people have died under the name of God than for any other cause." What will happen in CHAPTER 2? Will Knap die? Will the boy reveal his name? Probably not but you will find out what will in Chapter 2 coming soon!_


End file.
